Gang Agley
by KTAC
Summary: Captain Sean Renard is a survivor calm, calculating and ruthless. Good at planning, and good at keeping sercrets. But sometimes the plan can't account for everything.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Title**: Gang Agley (Gone Awry) one-shot

Notes:

* * *

Captain Sean Renard is a survivor calm, calculating and ruthless. His back-up plans, had back-up plans. The search of the trailer revealed nothing, too much of nothing. Their best lead the double murder of two European business men has seeming disappeared. Which is how he planned it, too many dead cousins with no one the blame it on could be problematic.

Forensics had just finished leaving Nick and Hank to explain to the Captain that they had nothing; as per the plan. What Sean couldn't plan for was an idiot, a normal human idiot. High on meth by the look of him, stepping out of his trailer, panicking and then taking a shot at Hank. Clipped him in the shoulder, a flesh wound but not likely serious. From calm to chaos in the blink of an eye. The idiot then tripped, dropped the gun and ran for it; with Nick in pursuit.

"Hank, you okay? Can you call this in?" The Captain asked quickly while jogging off towards the path Nick took into the woods.

"Yeah. GO. GO." Yelled Hank releasing Renard to start running to back Nick up.

Renard ran up to find Nick trying to haul the still struggling idiot to safety from over the edge of a steep cliff, by the collar of his jacket. Was this guy suicidal? By the time Renard was near the edge the idiot had nearly struggled out of the coat. Nick made a last-ditch effort to grab a hold, but caught nothing but a now too light coat and a footing on loose crumbling ground. Nick feet slid out from under him, his chest hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him and he went over the edge. Renard landing belly down with his arm over the edge just able to catch the outstretched hand of the Detective. Both Nick and Renard were left gasping for breath, and Renard could feel the grip slipping. Nick was staring their hands grappled together as if it staring at it could keep the grip from slipping; staring as if this was the first time he noticed that his Captain has hands.

The fall below had to be at least 70 ft, Renard doubted even a Grimm could survive that. So all the careful planning, came crashing down. He couldn't let Nick die, it wasn't an option. More than being a Grimm or an asset he was a good man, solid in his conscience and his duty. Nick inspires loyalty in a way neither blood nor a signet ring ever could. But Renard's human form couldn't hold on much longer and Nick couldn't seem to get any footing or grip on the cliff wall. Renard locked eyes with Nick for a moment, and it was time for Renard to lose his carefully guarded control.

"DAMN IT!" Renard yelled. And there was simply no way Nick wouldn't notice his morph face to face like this. In an instant Renard changed, and was able to haul his arm and Detective back from over from the edge. Piling them both a couple of feet from the edge, but safe. An odd stillness followed, with only the sounds of two men catching their breaths and attempting to gather their thoughts.

Renard supposed it wasn't a complete loss. Of all the ways for Nick to find out he was part Wessen, saving his life was one of the better ways. And it's not as if it wouldn't be natural for Wessen to avoid being identified by a Grimm. He could just explain it away; that he's only a half-blood leave the Prince part out. Say he was raised by his human family half, and that he knows little of the Wessen world.

"Captain?"

Both men were still on their backs. Renard turned and leveled his gaze at Nick, having readied himself for the question that was sure to come.

"Yeah, Nick."

"Is that a Royal Signet Ring on your hand?" Renard blinked and looked back up to the sky.

"Shit." The response popped out before Renard had even fully processed that the question was not at all what he was ready or planning to answer. But it was effective as answering, _'Why, yes of course it is. Haven't I mentioned that I'm a Prince. I'm sure that its come up_'. Sometimes Nick was just a little too good at detective work.


End file.
